Recently, the systems to identify an imaged object have been widespread. In such systems, terminals with an imaging and a measurement functions image an object and identify the imaged object.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the constitution that stores location information on a plurality of objects and identifies an object based on information on the taken images, the imaging points, and the imaging directions.